


12:07 AM

by LokisLilButt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 12:07, Mary woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:07 AM

Mary was sweating heavily. It could have been the radiator or the heat pad on her stomach or John cuddled against her with his hand cupped over the bottom of her stomach, but Mary was boiling. 

She woke up at 12:07, and stripped off, pulling the heating pad off and pulling John's hand away. She nudged John with her toe, awakening him. "John. I think I have a fever. Go and get me the thermometer and a bag of frozen vegetables. Turn off the radiator on the way." She ordered, wiping her forehead that was almost dripping with sweat.

John grunted and fell out of bed, shuffling around to get the items Mary wanted. He didn't need a thermometer to know she had a fever. He dressed her in the thinnest clothes that she had and lifted her up, bridal-style. Although John didn't look like he had his army physique, he could still lift his seven month pregnant wife, a bag of frozen peas, and the overnight bag at the same time. He caught a cab, holding Mary close on their journey to St Bart's. 


End file.
